Décompte de Nouvelle année
by Amado K
Summary: Blaine se retrouve seul en ce dernier jour de l'année et pense à tous ce qu'il lui a arrivé d'extraordinaire pour qu'il soit qui il est.


Il ignore comment il s'était retrouvé là, assit contre sa voiture dans un parc près de chez son copain, mais il était bien à regarder le ciel en ce 31 Décembre. Oui, il passerait les dernières minutes de 2011 seul assit là. Le garçon n'avait pas à se plaindre, il était heureux, vraiment très heureux. Son copain était magnifique et l'aimait comme un dingue, mais il n'avait pu être là ce soir, occupé à fêter avec sa famille et il ne lui en voulait pas non. Lui aussi aurait aimé fêter avec ses parents, mais ceux-ci n'avait visiblement pas été du même avis et l'avait laissé seul après Noël. Ça avait été blessant mais il s'y était fait et il était seul en cette soirée.

_« Aller Blaine, ça pourrait vraiment être pire. Il ne fait pas froid et le ciel est magnifique, alors profite. »_ S'était-il dit à lui-même.

Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 23h59 et 50 secondes et commença donc le dit décompte en repensant à tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

_« 10 »_

Tout allait bien pour lui en ce moment, si ce n'était ses parents qui lui rendaient tout un peu plus compliqué. Au moins, ils avaient passé Noël avec lui, c'était déjà un très bon début. Ils l'aimaient même si ça n'était pas toujours évident. Blaine faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui, même si le fait qu'il soit gay avait changé beaucoup de choses du point de vu de ses parents.

_« 9 »_

Dalton. Son refuge, l'école qui l'avait aidé à mieux s'accepter, à ne plus se sentir en danger. C'était bel et bien un refuge pour les homosexuels, enfin, pour lui et Kurt, ça l'avait été durant un temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester enfermée là à jamais, son amoureux lui avait bien fait comprendre. Enfin, Dalton resterait toujours une école charmante.

_« 8 »_

Il y a eu les Warblers aussi. WES, David et tout les autres qui l'avaient aidé et compris. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir que se soit en s'amusant à chanter sur scène pour des concours ou simplement chanter dans les corridors avec une horde de jeune garçon heureux et criant qu'ils étaient doués. Ça lui manquait, c'est vrai, mais il était heureux où il était maintenant.

_« 7 »_

Qui dit Warblers dit Sebastian. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient mais le nouveau Warblers n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages à l'ancien qui, après un moment et quelques disputes avec Kurt, était allé le voir face à face pour lui dire d'arrêter. Sebastian était gentil mais peut-être un peur trop collant et voulait trop l'avoir, ce qui avait valu une crise de larme pour Kurt quand il avait lu les messages de Blaine quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de rechercher quelque chose. C'est en voyant son amoureux que le bouclé compris qu'il devait rompre tous liens avec Sebastian. Plus aucun message depuis.

_« 6 »_

McKingley. Son nouveau chez lui-même s'il n'était pas autant à l'aise qu'à Dalton. Kurt avait su le mettre à l'aise après les premières semaines. Bon, c'est vrai que des câlins et bisous avaient beaucoup aidé la cause mais il ne regrettait pas son transfert. Même si ça avait été difficile au début, il avait surmonté tout ça et passait du bon temps avec son copain.

_« 5 »_

Puis les cours ? Ça allait bien. Ses notes n'étaient pas parfaites mais il avait de très bon résultat, vu tout ce qu'il avait appris de plus à Dalton. Les professeurs étaient sympa aussi alors ça aidait, puis Blaine n'était pas un élève turbulent alors c'était encore un plus.

_« 4 »_

Les New directions qu'il avait intégré presque tout de suite à son arrivé en chantant « It's not Unusual ». Il avait de la difficulté avec quelques membres au début oui, Finn surtout, mais ils en avaient parlés et d'un commun accord, ils feraient tout pour se rendre au National. Il n'était pas encore membre à part entière, les autres le voyaient comme « le copain de Kurt » mais ça allait de mieux en mieux. Blaine commençait à parler avec à peu près tout le monde. Il s'y sentirait bientôt complètement comme chez lui.

_« 3 »_

La famille de Kurt. Burt, Carole, Finn et bien sûr son Kurt. Il était officiellement présenté à eux comme le petit ami du châtain. Burt veillait beaucoup à ce qu'il ne fasse pas mal à son fils c'est vrai, mais après plusieurs discutions et points communs qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, il faisait parti de la famille. Burt les laissait maintenant dormir ensemble, enfin, porte entrebâillée mais ensemble quand même. Blaine se sentait vraiment chez lui avec les Hummel-Hudson. Il aurait aimé avoir un père aussi compréhensif que celui de Kurt mais bon, la chance n'avait pas été de son côté.

_« 2 »_

Kurt. Son Kurt. Son charment petit copain avec une voix d'or, une voix pure. Des yeux d'un bleu vert où il pourrait s'y perdre n'importe quand. Des cheveux parfaitement coiffé même lors de leurs nuits d'amours. Un sens inné et exceptionnel de la mode pour tout ce qu'il portait et qu'y impressionnait Blaine au plus haut point. Un visage pâle comme de la porcelaine qui pourrait craquer à n'importe quel moment. Un corps également pâle, parfait même s'il n'était pas musclé. Blaine était fou d'amour pour son copain, à un point où il pourrait être à ses pieds si l'autre le désirait.

_« 1 »_

Et le voilà. Blaine Anderson, qui était tristement assit sur le capot de sa voiture a attendre que les feux d'artifices éclatent dans la nuit pour lui donner un merveilleux spectacle.

_« 0 »_

Les cris des gens et les éclats des feux d'artifices étaient sourds à ses oreilles. Il n'entendit pas non plus un chien jappant au loin et les pas contre les roches de quelqu'un tout près, trop concentré à chantonner une chanson de Katy Perry. Tout ce qu'il entendit fût un écho à sa voix, ou plutôt, une autre voix qui se mêlait à la sienne. Une voix qu'il connaissait et qu'il adorait plus particulièrement.

_« 'Cause Baby you're a Firework »_

Il s'était retourné vers la voix pour le voir, son Kurt, debout près de sa voiture a le regarder avec un sourire. Lui aussi se mit a sourire comme un idiot avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

_« Une très bonne année à toi Sweetheart. »_ murmure doucement Kurt à l'oreille de son copain.

_« Avec toi elle ne peut être que parfaite Honey. Une bonne année à toi aussi. »_

_« Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi. »_

Le châtain s'installa à ses côtés. Ils étaient heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder les milliers de couleurs qui explosaient dans le ciel habituellement si calme. Finalement, Blaine était assez heureux que ses parents soit partis et de s'avoir retrouvé seul.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez même si c'est loin d'être parfait. C'est ma deuxième (oui parce que la vrai première est encore en cours) fiction écrite sur Glee et précisement sur ce couple. Je n'attend que des reviews pour m'améliorer et vous faire passer un moment encore meilleur la prochaine fois.<br>Merci d'avoir lu. :)

Une très bonne année 2012 à tous !


End file.
